Rukia's Christmas
by Little Miss Nintendo
Summary: It's Rukia's first Christmas...Ichigo doesn't know what to get her. Doesn't have a place in the series despite some references, kind of just written for fun.


Bleach: Rukia's Christmas

A/N: This has no particular place in the series…it's just kind of all the characters thrown together in one story sorry if it seems like it has a place...I'd like to think it does, but…it doesn't.

"It can't be helped," Ishida noted, pushing his spectacles up further up onto his nose, "Inoue, Tatsuki and Rukia are naturally harder to buy for, Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo had spent endless hours at the mall, and by now, he was steamed. Ishida was afraid that soon that steam was going to come bursting out from Ichigo's ears. He really looked like he was on his last nerve, but then again, considering who all came shopping with him—it really couldn't be helped.

Well, aside from Chad, Chad was just quiet and …well…there, really, if truth be told. Ishida wasn't quite sure why Chad came along, but as for the others, they were a bit of a pain. Kiego and Kojima were always an adventure, and granted they were Ichigo's friends, Ishida couldn't help but feel as though they were more of an annoyance than help at the moment.

Kiego, as usual, was interested in goofing off—while Kojima was the one off flirting with older women.

"This is ridiculous," Ichigo murmured, hints of frustration seeping through his rough voice, "If I'd have known things were going to be this tough to shop for women—I would've just sent Ami-chan to do the job."

"While Ami-chan does have good taste and recognizes what best fits people, don't you think that's a little…harsh?"

"What do you mean, Ishida?" Ichigo shot back, "At least the gifts would've been right, and my brain wouldn't feel like it melted somewhere back in the lotion store."

Ishida shook his head, Kurosaki could be a pain sometimes, especially when it came to such simple matters, "It would mean less, Kurosaki, if the gift were really from someone else, and it would really give you a bad image if the girls found out you had someone do your shopping _for _you,"

Ichigo folded his arms stubbornly, "I guess you're right about that." As if a sudden burst of energy shot through Ichigo, his hands bolted to his aching head, his fingers slipping furiously through his spiked orange hair, "Why are women so COMPLICATED!"

Ishida sweat dropped, "Kurosaki…" He'd never seen Ichigo like this in his life. "I have an idea, let's think of the girl's different personalities, we'll start with Inoue-san."

"Hmn?" Ichigo blinked, there was an idea, although it seemed basic, at the time, it seemed like Ishida was a god for thinking of it.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're actually that good at this, Ishida!" Ichigo praised Ishida, raising a fist in victory, "Two girls down, one to go!"

"The last one is, Rukia…"

Ichigo stared blankly, waiting on Ishida to come up with something brilliant, like he had with Inoue and Tatsuki.

"I honestly have to admit, Kurosaki, I don't know hardly anything at all about Rukia-chan," Ishida commented lightly, once again tapping at his spectacles.

Ichigo felt his heart sink, "B-bu-but, surely you know something, ANYTHING would do!"

"How do you honestly expect me to know, you should be the one who knows!" Ishida commented stubbornly, "You're the one she runs around with most, and it's hard to get either one of you alone, if truth be told."

"Well, that's true…but…" Ichigo averted his eyes, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Think about it, Kurosaki, what are some of Rukia's personality traits?"

"Well, she's pushy, kind of loud…bossy…."

"Kurosaki," Ishida interrupted.

Ichigo looked at Ishida with a clueless face, "Nani?"

"The _good_ traits."

Ichigo sweat dropped, "R-r-right….the good….ones…"

Ishida sighed…this definitely wasn't good.

xxxxxx

"Christmas?" Rukia blinked, looking at Kon, who for once, seemed to know something that she didn't.

"Hai!" Kon exclaimed, jumping up on Ichigo's bed while Rukia completed what little homework had been given to them for the weekend. "It's like aaaa…aa….a gift exchange!"

Rukia blinked, "Gift exchange?"

Kon nodded, pointing at Rukia, "Rukia-nee-san! Keep up!"

"I'm trying!" Rukia shouted, thanking her lucky stars everybody was gone for some strange reason…perhaps this "Christmas" had something to do with it. Kon was working her last nerve, he'd been babbling on and on for quite some time about how Ichigo had better give him a good present—or else he'd run away or something of that nature.

"So what are you going to get Ichigo?" Kon asked.

Rukia felt her emotions freeze on her face, what was she going to get Ichigo!

"I…I…" Rukia froze, sweating at the question, what would she get Ichigo? Suddenly, she decided to turn the tables on Kon, "What are you going to get Ichigo?"

Kon froze in place, his pacing had stopped. Quickly he regained his composure, "Nani?"

"Well, it is a gift _exchange_. What will you give Ichigo in return?"

Kon sat down cross legged at this question….this was true…

"I have an IDEA!" Kon burst with energy, jumping from the bed to the desk, pointing a stuffed paw at Rukia, "Listen to me!"

Rukia blinked. What had she done?

xxxxx

Ichigo had safely and quietly managed to hide his presents in his special hiding place. No one ever looked there, not even his nosey-as-all-hell father had managed to find this spot. Smiling in success, Ichigo wondered aimlessly up to his room. Everyone's presents had been bought…everyone…except for Rukia.

Just what would Rukia like, anyway? He had no idea. This was way too complicated.

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo flung himself onto his bed. He heard the closet door open, but Rukia didn't bother coming out. "Ichigo," she spoke quietly from the closet, unsure if anyone else was back.

"Yeah?" Ichigo didn't bother to roll over and face Rukia, he was dead beat tired, staring at the ceiling was much better.

"I'm curious, just what is this "Christmas" thing everyone is so excited for?"

"It's a time of year where people give each other gifts, families get together and visit, and it's a time where most people try to get along."

"That sounds so strange…" Rukia commented, sitting up against the wall of the closet, "Why do you all do this?"

Ichigo half shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, it's just something that's been done."

"Could you help me…?" Rukia asked cautiously, "…buy everyone's gifts?"

Ichigo twitched at the thought. He honestly wanted to save the money he'd earned from months of hard work during the summer. He had plenty though…he'd help Rukia…besides, more money would roll in next summer if he could just keep his job. With this Hallow and Shinigami business, that might not last too long.

Ichigo turned and nodded to Rukia, giving her the same cocky look he was known for, "Sure, I'll help you out."

Rukia smiled, her eyes became bright, "Arigato, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Now pipe down and let me sleep, just a week of school and then it's vacation, I honestly can't wait…" Ichigo murmured.

Rukia smiled and slid the closet door shut quietly. Inside her little closet home, she cuddled under the covers. She really liked the idea of Christmas, it was a nice idea. When she began to wonder what to get Ichigo though, a frown dawned her face. What was she honestly going to give him?

xxxxx

The fact that Ichigo would be there when she bought his present had bothered Rukia, she'd done everything possible to avoid it while she was with him. Thankfully, she didn't need much of an excuse. Later, she'd told Ichigo she'd forgotten to buy for Chad—thankfully, Ichigo was so preoccupied with studying for a huge history exam, he gave her some cash, roughly a hundred twenty—just in case something else came up.

Fortunately, Rukia had run into Inoue and Tatsuki, who were also Christmas shopping for the last couple of people on their list. She enjoyed their time together, and with Kon stuffed in the purse she carried, she didn't feel so lost—that was a weird feeling.

"Well, we'd better get going, or we're going to miss Kojima's party," Inoue pipped happily.

"Like he'll do anything but flirt with older women anyway," Tatsuki murmured.

Inoue, who seemed oblivious to Tatsuki's comment turned to Rukia, "Do you want to come too?"

"No, that's ok," Rukia fumbled for an excuse…which she really did have, quite oddly enough, "I—I---um…still have to buy for…Ichigo!"

"Oh that's riiiight," Inoue and Tatsuki murmured, "We bought for him before we met up with you…" Tatsuki finished, "Well, good luck!"

Inoue nodded, "Good luck, shopping for Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted as she ran off with Tatsuki.

Rukia waved, then quickly turned a corner, looked both ways, and unzipped the purse. Kon burst out of the purse—breathing in sweet oxygen he'd lacked for at least a couple of hours. He panted for a moment, then pointed a finger at Rukia, "Rukia-nee-san, you could've left the bag open, you know!"

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped back, "We have to do this cautiously, you're a stuffed animal, so act like one for the time being,"

"Really, Nee-san, you're too serious for your own good!" Kon murmured as Rukia began to walk back out into the crowded area of the mall.

After hours of searching, and strange glances, the two began to grow weary of looking for the perfect present. Kon had found something for Ichigo right away—and Rukia had to admit…it was perfect. For her gift, however, it was a different story.

Rukia's feet was dragging, and Kon's usually outrageous personality had dropped down to a little less than depressed.

"Rukia-neeee-saaan…." Kon moaned lowly, "Can we just go home?"

"We may not get this sort of chance again, Kon, we have to figure it out now." Rukia pointed out---she knew full well sooner or later the Hallows would be coming around or school would demand something of them, or they just wouldn't be able to get away from Ichigo. This was their only true chance.

Kon moaned. She couldn't blame him. They'd been here for hours. They were tired.

Suddenly, Rukia's gaze drifted over to a glass window. Her eyes widened, Kon saw it too.

"Nee-san!" Kon whispered in excitement as Rukia neared the window, placing her delicate fingers on the glass, "It's perfect!"

"Hai…" Rukia whispered back softly, "…it is perfect!"

Ichigo munched on his sandwich with a little more contentment now that half the day was over. As usual, Kiego sat cracking jokes, being the center of attention seemed to be extremely easy for him. Still, the thought that had lingered for almost a week now made all his chewing seem like it was second best.

What gift should he get Rukia? Ichigo had focused just as Ishida had told him to, and came up with a _ton _of good traits about Rukia, and yet, no gift seemed just perfect for her. Even Karin and Yuzu hadn't been this terribly hard to shop for. Why was Rukia so much more difficult?

Ichigo looked up when he heard a rustling behind him. The only thing that was behind him though, was his book bag. Ichigo turned back to the circle that he usually had lunch with on the rooftop, excusing the ruffling as part of his imagination. However, when he'd nearly taken a bite out of his sandwich again—the ruffle came again.

Ichigo looked around at the others, his teeth partially sunk into his sandwich. He wanted to make sure none of them noticed. Everyone looked like they were entertained in their own little fashion, nothing seemed too terribly out of place. They weren't looking at him or anything…

Ichigo quickly stuffed down his sandwich, and departed from the group back into the school building. When he reached his locker, he stuffed the bag inside, leaving the door open. He unzipped the zipper, sure enough, there was Kon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing baka!" Ichigo hissed quietly, so as not to alert anyone to what was going on.

"I need you to take me somewh—" Kon was abruptly cut off by the slamming of Ichigo's locker, when Ami-chan came walking by.

"Ichi, what are you up to?" she asked curiously, "Why aren't you on the roof top with the other boys?"

Ichigo was sweating bullets, he waved his hand to show her it was nothing, "Ah…just…just making sure my locker had all my books in it, that's all!"

"Is that so?" Ami smiled, "You're so funny, Ichi."

With that, Ami walked away. Ichigo blinked blankly. Funny?

xxxxx

The instant school was out, Ichigo ran all the way home, slamming his door behind him in a panic. Hopefully nobody had heard Kon's shouts while he was being tossed and crushed by Ichigo's books. Ichigo opened his bag and dumped Kon out, picking him up, shaking him back and forth rapidly.

"Why-did-you-do-that!" Ichigo ranted furiously, "If someone would've found out about you—who knows what could've happened!"

Kon panted, his eyes swirling with confusion once Ichigo finally stopped shaking him.

"Answer me, baka!" Ichigo spat angrily, wanting an answer right now!

"I wanted you to take me somewhere!" Kon said, shaking his head while he pointed to Ichigo.

"And just where would that be?" Ichigo responded dully, "The Hello Kitty shop?"

"No!" Kon jumped from Ichigo's grasp to his bed, then turned and waved his little stuffed arms up and down so Ichigo could see his desperation, "I want you to let me have your body so I can buy a Christmas present for Nee-san!"

Ichigo was taken aback. So that was it. In all honesty…he was kind of surprised.

He thought about it for a moment, then responded dully, "You realize that means I'm going to have to reach down your throat, right?"

Kon's emotions turned faint, and instantly he tried to bolt across the bed from Ichigo. Ichigo tackled him, "Do you want to do this or not, baka!"

After much struggling, Ichigo managed to force his hand down Kon's throat, grabbing the small green pill that was inside of his stuffed body. Once he'd got it, Ichigo popped the pill into his mouth. This way, at least, Rukia would have a chance of not knowing anything. If he took off with Kon in his bag—the possibility of Kon not keeping quiet was too great.

With a jolt that Ichigo had become accustomed to over time, Ichigo's soul forced itself from his body—leaving Kon to take over his. Kon grasped at his throat, his eyes wide. He turned, furiously ranting at Ichigo, "Were you TRYING to kill me!"

"Shut up, baka," Ichigo commented, "I'm going along the roof tops until I get to the end of the block," Ichigo stood with a foot at his window seal, "Meet me there."

With that, he jumped out to the rooftops.

"This is going to be such a pain," Kon muttered, "If I run into Rukia or anyone else, I'm going to have to act like Ichigo…and I can't stand that serious look he's always got on his face, it hurts so bad!"

Kon headed down the stairs after a few moments, and sneaking in through the kitchen window was Rukia.

"Where are you going?" Rukia questioned, curious to see what Ichigo was doing when he had rushed off in such a hurry to just get home.

"I'm uh…going out to take care of some…stuff." Kon faked, trying to sound as tough and as gruff as Ichigo, but, he'd thought he'd failed miserably.

"…H-hai…" Rukia murmured, noticing that Ichigo was acting funny.

"Bye the way, when Kon gets back," Kon's grip tightened around Ichigo's book bag, thank god he wasn't in his stuffed body right now… "tell him not to bother to leave a note next time."

Rukia nodded, now she seemed more convinced.

Kon decided to put away all of Rukia's doubt, "I'll be back in a while, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Rukia nodded, heading up the stairs before she could be spotted by anyone.

With that, Kon left the house. Maybe being Ichigo wasn't all that hard…

xxxxx

"I don't think so," Ichigo murmured, "We've already got you as a stuffed animal, what would a bear named Futon do for her?"

"True, I am irreplaceable," Kon grinned, "So, where to next?"

Ichigo glanced off to the end of the mall, "No idea, let's just keep looking."

It was a good thing the mall was mostly empty. Unlike the time with Rukia, the cover was better, and the scene was better. Ichigo carried a cell phone with him always, so Kon used that—nobody would think he was crazy under this guise, thankfully.

"Hey, Ichigo, what are you getting Rukia?" Kon decided to pry, maybe even drive Ichigo a little nuts.

"You'll see it when I figure it out." Ichigo muttered.

"Ahh…what's this, Ichigo hasn't figured out anything either yet?" Kon teased, he didn't exactly miss the flash of annoyance that crossed Ichigo's face.

"Baka, stop talking as if you have."

"I have." Kon said, "It's right up ahead."

Much to Ichigo's surprise, Kon went into a hair accessories store. Ichigo blinked, watching Kon walk over to a pair of red pens, and then over to an orange pair. He paid for them both at the counter, even got them gift wrapped. Ichigo was impressed, but why hair pins?

"Why the hair pins?" Ichigo asked Kon, wanting to know why Kon picked those out exactly.

"Rukia said one day when you were out with your family that she liked the color red because it reminded her of one of her best friends from Soul Society, and orange, well you figure it out."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He was amazed at Kon. Even he wasn't a complete nitwit when it came to Rukia…so why was Ichigo having such a hard time?

The two entered the men's bathroom, it was getting dark out, and the mall was going to close down in an hour. They had to cover their plan with Rukia. Kon unzipped Ichigo's bag, pulled out the stuffed animal body, and snatched the glove with the flames and skull that Ichigo had managed to nab from Rukia. With that, he successfully removed the green pill.

Ichigo returned to his body, and put the green pill inside of Kon's regular stuffed body. Kon stretched. Time for the last part.

"You're coming home soon after me, right, you're hiding out for a few minutes in the back yard?"

"No, I'm changing the plan." Ichigo zipped his bag back up, slinging it over his shoulder, "I'm going to try finishing shopping for Rukia."

Kon nodded, "I'm heading home."

"Can you make it on your own?"

"Hai!" Kon saluted Ichigo, and turned to leave. He froze for a moment, then looked back at Ichigo, "…just open the door for me."

Ichigo shook his head. He opened the door and exited the men's room with Kon. After that, the two split ways. Ichigo hoped Kon wouldn't be caught, trampled or anything like that…picked up by a stray dog…wasn't that an adventure…anyway.

Ichigo searched for nearly a half hour. He felt himself yawning. He was getting tired, he still had homework to do, and the mall was almost ready to close down for the night. He rubbed his face, trying to keep himself awake.

Maybe this was some sort of mistake. Maybe he should just call it quits and try again over break. It wasn't exactly unusual for him to be separated from Rukia since the holidays had begun rolling in.

Still, even he had gotten into the train of thought that he needed to be around Rukia, just in case a Hallow were to show up. Frankly, the passed couple of days had been quiet. Two attacks or so, it wasn't too bad.

It was at that moment, that Ichigo noticed the jewelry store. For some strange reason, he walked in, glanced around the glass tables and cases. He sighed. Then again, his useless wondering seemed to do more harm than good. Wait…

In one glass case, a small golden locket in the shape of a heart was being displayed. It was rather cheap too, but beautiful none the less. In small silver words, 'forever' had been carved.

Ichigo sweat dropped. He'd gotten his hopes up. This would definitely make them sound like a couple. He didn't want that. The rumors were bad enough as it was.

"Can I help you young man?" an old salesman asked, smiling at Ichigo who only shook his head.

"No, I'm just looking for a friend."

The old man turned his head, pointing to the locket in the glass case. "That one?"

"Yeah…but…like I said…a friend." Ichigo stammered a bit, not sure the old man was getting his point.

"I see, well, I have several different ones just like that one, would you like to take a look?"

Ichigo decided to humor the man. He nodded. Maybe there'd be something better.

The old man walked over and pulled out several different versions for Ichigo from behind the glass counter. Ichigo followed and looked at each. Each time he shook his head.

Just when Ichigo was going to give up, the old man pulled out one that had only a silver etching of an elegant rose on it. "This one, how much?"

The old man smiled, "Finally found the right one, for your girlfriend, eh?"

Ichigo smacked his face. Impossible.

xxxxxxxx

Inoue was pretty good at making things look like nothing, that much was for sure. Ichigo glanced at the small picture Inoue had managed to take as though she wanted a memory for herself. He nodded, "That's really good Inoue, it'll fit, Arigato,"

Inoue smiled, "No problem, Kurosaki-kun, it's really sweet that you're doing this for Rukia,"

Ichigo twitched. His intention hadn't been to be sweet…

"Well…I guess…" Ichigo murmured, looking away from Inoue as they sat on the park bench. Ichigo carefully cut the small pictures, sliding them into the locket with caution.

"I've got to go, I promised Tatsuki we'd go to the movies!" Inoue jumped off the bench waving good-bye to Ichigo.

Ichigo waved back, glancing down at the locket. He wasn't for sure why, but he was pretty sure this was the gift for Rukia. Only time would tell.

xxxxxxx

Ichigo twitched at the gift Inoue had bought him, everybody laughed as Ichigo unwrapped a Hello Kitty pillow. He felt his body heat rising, he laughed alongside everyone else, but he had to admit, he felt weird getting a Hello Kitty pillow of all things…maybe this was karma or something…pay back for the comments he was always making to Kon.

Still, he knew he was going to treasure it. It was just Inoue's weird way of telling him he was her friend.

Ichigo was glad to see his friends' faces light up in the class room when he gave them each his gifts. Inoue loved the hair accessories kit, Tatsuki was already practicing fighting the air with her new boxing gloves—which was good, because those two he hadn't been too sure of.

He watched Rukia across from the room as she exchanged one her final gifts with Ishida, he was glad to see her smiling, even more glad that she'd gotten the joy of giving everyone gifts. He wasn't at all for sure what Soul Society was like, but he was pretty sure that this was going to be something to remember when she went back.

Ichigo almost grunted at the thought. What would his life be like…when Rukia finally went back to Soul Society?

Ichigo shoved the thought out of his head. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

xxxxxx

School was out, Christmas day had finally come. For the most part, Ichigo spent the day with his family. Once in a while he'd pop in to bring Rukia some treats and drinks, and to keep Kon from yelling too loud. Still, Rukia almost thought she was never going to get the chance to give Ichigo the gift she'd got him.

Finally, somewhere around midnight, things settled down. Ichigo, although he was tired, stayed up for Kon and Rukia's sake. She wanted him to go to bed, get some rest, but he refused, claiming Rukia was being stupid. She didn't bother to argue with him, she was sure that she wasn't going to sway him.

Kon was the first to open his gifts, and instantly his eyes lit up at Ichigo's present to him, "It's so wonderful!" It was a cool black costume so that Yuzu wouldn't dress him up quite as often. At least, that was the idea.

Next, Rukia's gift to Kon, a small toy pair of roller skates. At first Kon was confused, but when he tried them out, he really couldn't stop. At least, not until he ran into Ichigo's trash can and knocked himself out.

Ichigo's face went flat, "Baaaka." He commented bluntly.

Rukia giggled a little. It _was_ kind of funny.

Before Ichigo got the chance to do anything, Rukia shoved a neatly wrapped gift into his face. "Here!"

Ichigo took the gift in his hands, opening it ever so slowly. He braced himself for another Inoue-type gift. Yet when he opened the box underneath, he was kind of in awe. It was the white jacket he'd been looking at for months, with red arrows streaming down the arms, and a small red letter 'B' on the front. Ichigo smiled, somehow, Rukia knew his style.

"Arigato, Rukia." Ichigo smiled, slipping the jacket on over his night shirt. He zipped it. Definitely cool.

Rukia smiled, "I knew it as soon as I saw it!" she exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad I found it, it's not much, but at least you'll be able to look at yourself in the mirror now!"

"Nani!" Ichigo's jaw dropped. A while back Rukia couldn't have cracked a joke that would make sense to him if she wanted to—now she cracked one perfectly. Time had changed her, that was for certain.

Rukia grinned, choosing to only shake her head.

Ichigo grunted and smiled. He walked over to the desk, which had had no purpose since school had been out. From it's drawer her pulled a small box, handing it to Rukia.

"Here, it's my gift to you." Ichigo commented lightly, unsure of what else to really say.

He waited patiently while Rukia opened the tiny box. When she opened it, her eyes widened. It was so beautiful.

She opened the locket and beheld the picture that was the end result of Inoue's part of the deal. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and grinned, "I wondered why you didn't seem too upset at Inoue."

Ichigo scratched his head. Had it really been obvious? "Is that so? Well, anyway, now whenever you go back to Soul Society or whatever that weird place is…you've got something to keep as a reminder."

Rukia smiled for a moment. It happened so fast Ichigo thought he was going to fall over backwards. Rukia lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him a tight hug.

Ichigo was puzzled at the sudden motion, he wasn't for sure what to really do, so he left it at patting Rukia on the back. At least now, she had some sort of memory she could really look back on and smile when she went back to Soul Society. That was what he'd hoped for.

Even though Ichigo never said it, Rukia knew. That was his gift to her. That meant more than anything he could've ever given her wrapped in paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it sucks, but you know what…I had to write something "Christmasy" before I totally forgot…just like I forgot Halloween—so, yeah. Oo;;;

Not to mention this was the result of staying up too late—and it's short. Not too sure how you'd make a long Bleach fanfic on Christmas…but…I'm sure somebody can do it, just not me. ;;; Please review anyway?


End file.
